Harry's diary
by batgirl15
Summary: Umbridge finds Harry's diary. Now she plans to read it to all of Hogwarts and special guests. What secrets about Harry will be revealed? What will everyone think of their hero? And who are these surprising guests. Rated M for swearing, Gay sex.
1. Chapter 1

Oh this is completely useless Umbridge thought as she paced in her office. When suddenly a book landed hard on her desk.

**This diary is property of Harry James Potter**. It read on the cover.

So Potter keeps a diary perfect i can finally reveal all those disgusting lies Umbridge thought as she opened the note that came with the diary.

**Dear Madam Umbridge**

**We have sent our father's diary to you. So you could read this to the great hall. Here is some people that you need to take with you to Hogwarts: Minster Fudge, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Madam Amelia Bones. We hope that you all will understand our father better. Happy reading.**

**Love**

**JSP, ASP, LLP**

She headed to get said people. The group arrived at Hogwarts. To find everyone already waiting. Everyone scowled at Fudge, Percy, and Umbridge. But smiled when they saw Madam Bones. Before Umbridge could say anything. A bright light appeared. There stood a women and three guys.

They introduced themselves as Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. The four sat next to Harry after they were updated on everything that has happened over the years.

"Anyway i was sitting in my office. When a book appeared in front of me. This said book is the diary of Harry James Potter and we are going to read it," Umbridge said.

"What? You can't do that. That's invading my privacy," Harry protested.

"20 points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter," Umbridge said.

Harry groaned and started banging his against the table.

"Harry think about they will find out the truth about Sirius," Hermione said.

Harry perked up a little.

"Ok," Harry said.

And just as Umbridge was about to start reading. The great hall doors opened. In walked The rest of the Weasley clan. Harry blushed when he caught Charlie Weasley's eyes. His friends snickered. This group was made of the twins, Hermione, and Ron.

"Shut up," Harry muttered to them.

"Entry 1," Umbridge said with a sick smile.


	2. Entry 1

**Dear Diary **  
**It's almost my forth year at Hogwarts. Okay so let me explain everything that has happened the last three years. Since i was eleven, I have been going to a school for witches and wizards. Its called Hogwarts. There i met my two best friends.**

"Ooh it's me," the twins said.

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes.

**Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.**

"Harry how could you," Fred (or was it George) exclaimed.

Everyone excluding Umbridge and Snape laughed .

**Hermione Granger is a muggleborn and the brightest witch i ever met. Seriously she is incredibly smart and absolutely someone you can always count on. Ron Weasley is a pureblood and always worried about his stomach. But he's a great friend. In fact he kinda reminds of my godfather Sirius. Or at least what i think he would act like when he was younger.**

"Jeez mate i never knew who thought of us like that," Ron said.

"You're my best friends, i couldn't do anything without you," Harry said.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said. as she hugged him.

Ron hugged him after. Hermione being all emotional, hugged the both of them. Everyone could see the golden trio were good friends.

"Don't worry Harry, Sirius acts exactly like Ron," James said.

Harry laughed.

**I also became seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. McGonagall made me seeker after seeing me catch my friend, Neville Longbottom's rememberball. After i came out of a fifty feet dive without a scratch.**

"Holy shit a fifty dive without scratch. Harry your a natural," Sirius said.

"And fucking crazy," James said.

"Well duh, i am not the son of a Quidditch player for nothing," Harry said in a bored voice.

Making James and Sirius smile.

**When i was twelve, i met Dobby the house elf. I also saved Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister. And destroyed a memory of Tom Riddle.**

"Damn Harry," Fred (Or George) said.

**When i was thirteen, i met Remus Lupin. An old friend of my dead parents. James and Lily Potter. I learned how to make a complete Patronus charm. I met my godfather, Sirius and helped him escape from the demetors. And Dudley thinks he had it bad.** **Anyway i am at Derek's house. Derek hale is my alpha. Whatever he say's goes. He's kinda like my dad. All my friends are older than me. And the whole group, well except me, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison are werewolf's. The pack consists of Derek, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Serena, and me. Derek Hale is well used to be a grumpy. But being with us changed him for the better. No but seriously, mess us and you're dead. Stiles Stilinski is the comic relief one. He is also Derek's boyfriend. Scott McCall is the optimistic one. Allison Argent is the badass werewolf hunter. And Scott's girlfriend. Isaac Lahey is the most sensitive one. And completely gay. Erica Reyes is the not so innocent one. She is a bitch but a good friend. Boyd is the tall muscular one. He is Erica's boyfriend. Lydia Martin is the most girl in school. Or used to be. She is completely rich. Jackson Whittemore is the used to be most popular guy in school. He can be a total ass. He is Lydia's boyfriend. He's completely rich too. Serena Mitchell is the wild badass one. She is currently single. And likes it that way. Or at least for now. I'm Harry James Potter. Just Harry please. I'm Wizard. I'm gay and single. Oh there's Derek now. Got to go. **

**Bye**

**Harry.**

"Well shit," Sirius said.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Harry you're gay," Ginny said.

Harry nodded. Unable to look up and see his parent's reaction.

"Harry we don't care that you are gay," James said.

"Really," Harry said softly.

Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus nodded.

Hargid volunteered to read next.

"**Entry two**" Hargid said.


	3. Entry 2

"**Dear diary**," Hargid said.

**Okay i have face Voldemort twice and lived. I also stopped Quirrell from getting the stone. I killed a Basilisk. Faced Demetors. But never in my life i have thought, i would battle a dragon. But never mind that for now. I met a guy. A very sexy guy. Charlie Weasley. Ron's older brother.**

Harry groaned as Charlie smiled at him.

Charlie leaned forward and whispered "We need to talk after this."

Harry nodded.

**I had my first boner over him.**

The great hall (excluding Umbridge, Fudge, and Snape) laughed.

Harry blushed and groaned in embarrassment.

Charlie snickered and whispered "Naughty Harry. I'll just have to punish you now," in Harry's ear.

Harry gulped thinking of all the possible punishments Charlie could give him.

**Charlie's red hair and perfect body is all i can think about.**

Harry blushed redder than the Weasley's hair.

"Okay we're done reading ,"Harry said.

"No we're not. Now sit down Mr. Potter," Umbridge said.

**Oh shit here comes Ron. Well i got to go. Bye**

**Love **

**Harry.**

No one said anything. Charlie dragged Harry away.

"Well that was different," Hermione said.

Everyone nodded. Umbridge was getting impatient. Nothing about Mr. Potter's lies were in there.

"I thought you said this was about Potter's lies," Fudge whispered.

"I'm sure something will come up soon," Umbridge whispered back.

"Where did Harry and Charlie go?" Fred asked.

"Properly went to go snog each other senseless," George said.

Everyone snicker. Well everyone expect Fudge, Umbridge, and Snape. But they're bloody gits.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Harry and Charlie's talk. As well as the introduction of the Hale pack. Yay.  
**


End file.
